


The Garter

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tao says that he saw a ghost by the towel rack and calls Kris for "help".From the same author as A Bottle of Whiskey, Champagne, Jealousness and In the Woods. I'll won't continue writing Taoris fanfics anymore because I'm not in the fandom myself and I'm not enjoying it anymore. And since I want to remove it from my fandom list, I'll orphan it. Thanks for reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That fucking bitch who makes me write fanfics for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+fucking+bitch+who+makes+me+write+fanfics+for+her).



"What is it, Tao?"  
"There's a ghost."  
"Stop talking nonsense."  
"But there's a ghost by the towel rack."  
"You're a coward."  
"Please stay here."

Kris sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"Don't stay there. Come inside."  
"You could just tell what did you want, you know."

In response, Kris started to take off his clothes.  
"Wow, are you showering with a garter?" Kris smirked.  
"Shut up." Tao shut him up with his mouth.

They were kissing so passionately, both of them lost their minds.  
Kris slid his hands on Tao's bottoms, and slowly slid his fingers inside him. Tao moaned silently.

Kris started to play with the garter's waistband.  
"That suits you well."  
"You want me to wear it more often?"

Kris got close to Tao and whispered to his ear;  
"Yes."  
His lips were touching Tao's ear gently.

Then Kris reached the shower head.  
"Haha, what are you going to do with tha- AH!"  
The shower head was long and thin, so it easily slipped into Tao.  
While the hot water filling inside him, he was moaning so hard.

Kris kept inserting.

"Just...put..it...in....already.."  
"Oh, you're coming already?" Kris smirked.  
Thereupon, he pulled out the shower head and inserted his dick instead. Tao started to moan so loudly.

"Do you want me to move?" Kris laughed, while rubbing Tao's dick with his hands and making him cum.

"Y-yes..." Tao said, moaning.  
"Alright."

Tao's moans was making echos in bathroom.

"Is everything okay???" The manager asked outside of the bathroom.  
"Yes, Tao thinks he saw a ghost and now he's screaming, don't worry." Kris answered.  
"Oh, okay then."

"We were almost busted." Kris sighed. "You need to keep your voice down."

Then he pulled his dick out and inserted his tongue instead.

"You should have done it before, you know."  
"Shut up."  
He continued.

"What about we continue in my bed." Kris smirked seductively.  
He dragged Tao out of the shower and wrapped him into a towel.  
"I hope you won't scare of this 'haunted' towel."  
"I have my knight with me." Tao smiled.


End file.
